Not Forgotten or Left Behind
by 1seddiefan
Summary: After Magnus leaves Alec in the tunnel, all Alec can do is sit on the edge of the train tracks and think. It's not his fault that he has a fear of being forgotten and left behind. He already had that happen to him when Jace showed up. One of his friends shows up and tells him otherwise. Sequel to Not a Nightmare. Post COLS. One-shot.


A/N: It's set in the 'Not a Nightmare' universe.

Post COLS and I read somewhere online that Magnus and Alec gets back together and are engaged. That's not a shock whatsoever. Note the sarcasm please.

I don't own the Mortal Instruments.

* * *

><p><em>It's not what you have said, its what you have done,<br>To let this come between us.  
>You're right, without a fight,<br>This might be worth it to you and in the process gotten to me._

Burning Years by Story of the Year

* * *

><p>Alec sat on the edge of the train tracks. He was thinking about what just happened eight years ago. His mother, Mariella, had tried to kill him. Actually she had tried to sacrifice him to bring about the 'Darkness' because she was in a cult. He escaped because he and his six friends did a counter-chant, and called a demon up before their mothers had finished.<p>

The demon had ended up killing their mothers.

Alec couldn't tell because he was certain the Shadowhunter World wouldn't apperciate him calling for a demon to kill his own mother. They would probably ignore the reason why he did that and focus on the fact that he summoned a demon to kill his mother. It sickened him that they would do that.

"What are you thinking about?" A girl asked.

Alec looked up at his friend Velvet Maniez. She had dyed her hair in a red-purplish color. She was also a clairvoyant, but for some reason she can only channel in on what her friends would do in the future.

"Everything. About how our mothers tried to kill us," Alec said.

"That's not it," Velvet said and smiled. "Come here. Rest your face in my boobs and tell me everything. I do mean _everything._"

Alec put his cheek on her chest area and wrapped his arms around her middle. He told her the story of what had happened and why he was down there.

* * *

><p>They sat there in silence, after Alec finished his story, his face still on her chest area.<p>

"What did he think will happen?" Velvet asked. "He told you jack-squat. What? Did he expect you to sit there and do nothing? Not question anything? Trust him blindly?"

Alec frowned and shrugged. "I don't know. It's all my fault."

"It's not your fault. It's his fault too. He said nothing. He lied to you. He always had parties without asking you. What the hell was he thinking when he did that? Nothing."

"I just didn't want to get left behind and forgotten. I already had that happened when Jace fucking showed up," Alec said.

"That's their fault. They care more for an asshole instead of a nice guy," Velvet said.

"I don't know if I'm a nice guy. I'm rude to everybody. I scared away girls from Jace," Alec said.

"I think you scared them away from Jace to save them from being in an abusive relationship. I swear, he's going to be abusive when he hits his twenties," Velvet replied.

"Maybe," Alec said.

"You're a human. You have faults and feelings," Velvet said.

"Barely," Alec said. "I feel like I'm a robot at times."

"I don't know," Velvet said. "Who cares? He lost a great guy. Any women out there would be happy to have you be their boyfriend."

Alec scoffed, "With Jace around?" He started laughing at the thought.

Velvet rolled her eyes. "Do you really that low self-esteem?"

"I blame Jace," Alec said.

"If you stop dressing like a homeless person," Velvet said. "Then maybe you would have chicks looking at you." Alec pushed her and stood up. His back popped from the sudden movement.

"You're a bitch," Alec said and turned to leave. He would've, but the threat of a newborn murderous vampire was somewhere in there.

He couldn't leave Velvet in there, despite her clairvoyance ways. She could only channel her friends' futures. It was how she figured out that their mothers were planning on sacrificing them. If he left, Maureen, (such a stupid name, Alec's mind helpfully added) would kill her. She had a yellow belt when she was seven, before she dropped karate.

Alec settled for having his back turned on her.

"Now you're turning your back on me. Like how you claimed that you hate having people turn their backs on you," Velvet pointed out.

Alec knew she was right and then the hurt, pain, and fear released themselves in tears. Alec started to hit the wall with both palms. "I fucking hate this! I hate hiding! I hate being an orphan! I fucking hate this damn Shadowhunter world!"

Velvet watched as Alec started scratching at the concrete. She saw this in one of her visions. She watched as Alec started letting everything off of his chest.

"I hate how everybody thinks their better than everyone! I hate the Lightwoods! I still hate Clary! I hate Jace! I fucking hate Magnus! I hate feeling worthless! I hate being left behind! I hate hiding the fact that my mother tried killing me!" Alec shouted, scraping his nails on the wall. He dropped to his knees and started crying even more. "All I want is to be loved for who I am; regardless of gender. Is that to much to ask for?"

Velvet walked over and pulled Alec into a hug. Alec turned around and buried his face in Velvet's shoulder. He held onto her as he cried.

Velvet ran her hand through his hair and said, "I love you. Mark, Zeke, Ginger, Marianna, and Hilary love you. What are you crying about? You got us."

* * *

><p><em>You've gone to far,<em>_  
><em>_Left standing alone,__  
><em>_Lets sort this out together.__  
><em>_You're right, without a fight,__  
><em>_This might be worth it to you __and in the process gotten to me._

Burning Years by Story of the Year

* * *

><p>AN: The song Burning Years seems like something Alec would think after Magnus broke up with him. I don't know why.

Again, Velvet is a name of a girl at my school. Really.

I haven't left the wrestling fandom. I just had this idea after listening to the song Burning Years. It's a good song.


End file.
